


Bruises

by WinterWitch611



Series: Whumptober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is a Disaster, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Whump, touch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWitch611/pseuds/WinterWitch611
Summary: Clint tries his hardest to prove he's as good as the rest of the team. The heart of the matter is he just wants Bucky to think he's good enough... for the team... and for him.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a Whumptober Tumblr Challenge.

Another training session has begun and Bucky is showing off as usual. Clint has had enough of his showboating. He’s determined to prove he can do what Bucky, Steve, and the rest of the team can do. He’s not fragile damnit, why can’t they see that?

The climb to the top of one of the training structures was nothing. The leap across to a second structure was another story. Bucky and Steve raced each other, flipped mid air, landing on the other side with room to spare. It was a tie as usual.

“I can do that.” Clint huffed. “Watch.”

“How many times do I have to tell you, Barton?” Bucky asks. “You’re gonna kill yourself.”

“As many as you want because I’m not listening!”

They all tried telling him to ease up. He has nothing to prove to them; but it must be his pride that won’t let him quit. His pride is going to get him splattered on a sidewalk one of these days. Bucky is just hoping he isn’t there to see it when it happens.

“Why are you so goddamn stubborn?”

“Why can’t you have faith in me for once? Why don’t you believe I can do what you can do?”

“BECAUSE YOU CAN’T!!” As soon as the words leave Bucky’s mouth he regrets it. Clint looks like he was just stabbed in the heart. Then anger replaces the hurt. This is not going to end well.

Clint takes a few steps back, sucks in a deep breath, exhales. He runs full throttle toward the gap in the structures. Timing it perfectly he not only makes the jump across but he adds the flip in the middle. His only mistake was in the landing. The thud he made sounded painful. As he lay on his side trying to catch his breath he extends his left arm and flips Bucky off.

“Go fuck yourself, Barnes!”

“Jesus Christ! Are you okay?” Bucky asks as he reaches for Clint.

“I’m fine. Get the hell away from me!” he barks as he slaps his teammate’s hand away.

“C’mon, Barton. I can see the bruises forming already.” he says in a more gentle tone. “Can we just go get you checked out?”

“We? WE?!” he’s beyond angry now. “You just flat out told me you think I’m incapable of doing what you do. I’m worthless unless I’m shooting arrows, right?”

“I never said that! You don’t understand…”

“Understand what?? That you’d all be better off without me to worry about? Huh? Just say it!”

Bucky is visibly angry now but he’s trying very hard to keep his cool. Now isn’t the time or place to get into this any further. Steve has had enough and tries to change the subject.

“Okay, enough. Barton says he’s alright. Leave it at that. If he isn’t he knows where the medical floor is”

Clint gets up carefully and grabs his arm. The bruise, already a dark purple, is spreading from his shoulder to his elbow. He won’t give them the satisfaction of seeing his pain.  

“Go ice that arm, Clint.” Steve says as he pats the archer on the back. “If the pain or swelling get worse go get an x-ray. We need you healthy.”

“Yeah, whatever, Cap. You don’t _need_ me at all.” Clint snaps. He doesn’t appreciate the patronizing tone. It makes him feel even more useless. All he wants is Bucky to see him as an equal. Someone worthy of being with. How can he make him see that when he’s constantly covered in bruises and bandages? Maybe that’s why purple is his favorite color, his skin is usually a lovely shade more often than not.

“Clint, c’mon, man… wait.”

Clint stomps out of the room leaving Bucky and Steve staring at each other in disbelief. This is coming out of left field. Neither of them knew their teammate felt this way.

“Steve, what the hell just happened?”

“I have no idea, pal. Let’s just call it a night. We can pick this up tomorrow.”

~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days Clint made himself scarce. He ate his meals on his floor of the tower, skipped training sessions and only used the range in the middle of the night. Bucky had to ask FRIDAY how Clint’s bruises were healing since he couldn’t ask the man himself. She informed him they were healing nicely and no real damage seemed to be done. He’s relieved but still a little annoyed that the archer is avoiding him.

As the team settles into their routine one morning, Bucky sees a shadow cross the doorway. He knows who it is, the smell of Tony’s crazy expensive coffee brewing probably lured him out. He can’t take this cat and mouse game anymore. After pouring a large cup of coffee, and fixing it just the way Clint likes it, he walks to the edge of the doorway but not through it.

“I know you’re there. Will you please talk to me?”

“Gimme the coffee and I’ll think about it.”

Bucky reaches through the doorway, Clint takes the coffee. After a long pause, and an audible sip of the aforementioned beverage, the men are finally face to face.

“What the hell, Barton?”

It’s suddenly clear why he’s been dodging the team all week, there’s a huge bruise across his face. Another bruise, what else is new.

“I was pissed after that training fiasco last week. So I went to a bar to get stupid drunk.” he explains. “Well, I got stupid drunk. Then I got in an even stupider fight.”

“Okay out with it. What’s going on with you?” Bucky knows there’s something deeper at play here. He wants to know what it is. He can sense the hesitation and offers a solution. “Would it be better if we moved this discussion to somewhere with more privacy?” he asks.

“Yeah. It would. Your floor or mine?”

“Mine. I don’t think I’m ready for that much purple this early in the morning.” Bucky says with a chuckle. He hopes that lifts a little of the tension he senses coming from his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they’re inside Bucky’s front door Clint spills his guts. It’s almost like a dam breaks and Bucky is caught in the ensuing flood. He wasn’t prepared for what he hears. Not in the least.

“I’m sorry about the other day but I can’t do this anymore. I’ve been trying to figure out what I need to do but nothing seems to work. I finally think I know what the problem is. I’m not good enough. I’ll never be as fast or strong or perfect as Steve and Thor are. I’ll never be as smart as Tony and Bruce are. Shit, I’ll never be as handsome and smooth as Sam is. He’s a better match for you and you two hate each other. What chance in hell do I have? I thought if I could at least show you I could keep up you’d give me a shot. I can’t even do that. I’m a goddamn disaster who’s got it bad for a guy that’s one-hundred percent outta my league. And then you flat out told me you think I can’t do what you do. And that, my friend, is what’s going on with me. So now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go throw myself off the roof. Might as well, I just made a complete ass of myself. I’m babbling and you look like one of those anime characters. If your eyes get any bigger they just might pop outta your skull. See ya around.”

He reaches for the doorknob but Bucky grabs his arm before he can turn it. He spins him around and holds him by the shoulders.

“You really are a complete idiot,” he says before pulling Clint in for a long overdue kiss.

“Mmmmmm…. bruises turn you on… who knew?” his signature crooked smile is brighter than it’s been in a long time.  “I guess I’ll have to fall down more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Caramell0w


End file.
